Speak Now: Scenetern 2 fanfic
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: Intern 2 and Idol are getting married. Scene isn't too happy about that. Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Of course it's my OTP. So, fangirl time: Hfkdhjkfhask nfjksadnjkfnvjasdnmvnacjfkdns jkfnuidahkrebsadhfnjkreaw. Rated K (plus). Romance/Humor.


_**Dedicated to Scenetern 2 the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be barging in on a white veil occasion, buy you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel.  
_

Scene was looking around the church. She never thought that Intern 2 was gonna marry Idol. She always thought that he was into work, not relationships. Of course, it was a white veil occasion, even though she preferred a black veil. She sat on a bench and looked at the people in front. There was Intern 2's family and MyMusic, then there was Idol's family on the other side. Even LabTech 2 came to the event. Scene knew that she was probably gonna have to look around to see what was going on before the wedding.

_She is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a day-dream, where I stand and say 'Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out.' And they said Speak Now._

Scene looked into a room that had a small crack to see Idol talking to her bridesmaid. Something about messing up the skirt a bit and how it needs to have a tiny bit of fluffiness or something. Scene didn't care, she just had to hide from Intern 2 so he wouldn't see her. He didn't really know that Scene was there. For all he knew, Scene didn't want to go to a wedding if there wasn't gonna be any black veil bride getting married. She sat in the very back of the chapel on the final bench and thought about how she was gonna stand and tell Intern 2 to not get married to Idol. Scene really loved Intern 2, even though it seemed like she had a thing for Indie. She knew he liked her, but he gave up on her and went for Idol instead.

_Fun gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains, seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be. _

Scene hid in the curtains right next to a bench near the front, two rows behind MyMusic and Intern 2's family. The organ started to play 'Here Comes The Bride' and Scene could only think that it was gonna end up being a new theme-song for WWII. She actually snuck in because Idol didn't invite her, also she said she wasn't coming because it wasn't her thing. Scene crawled on the floor to sit behind one of Intern 2's family members and Tina, Metal's wife, so she wouldn't be seen.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know, you wish it was me, you wish it was me [Don't you.]_

Scene watched as Idol walked down the aisle. She looked at Intern 2, who had a delayed smile on his face. She knew he was thinking of her and not Idol. She sat there and watched the wedding as her heart started to ache and whimper for the priest to get to the interrupt-the-wedding part of the ceremony.

_'Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out.' And they said Speak Now. 'Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. Your time is running out' And they said Speak Now._

Scene got bored and thought over and over what she was gonna do. She kinda lost track of time and she snapped back into it when they were still doing the praying thingy-ma-bob.

_I hear the preacher say 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' Here's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you._

Scene listened in and the priest said "If anyone doesn't want these two to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." She stood up, making the crowd look at her. Idol's mom fainted as everyone else gasped. Scene only looked at Intern 2, who was both shocked and pleased. She tried not to smile, yet she was trying not to cry. Her hands were shaking and she was kinda stuttering.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be barging in on a white-veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said Speak Now._

_And you'll say 'Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my of my tux out my back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said Speak Now.'_

Scene looked at the ground and Intern 2 said "I can't do it." He left and walked towards Scene. He said "I can't marry Jamie, Norma I need you in my life." Scene looked up at Intern 2 and smiled. He hugged her and said "Meet me outside of the church. Back door. I'll be out of my tux." Scene said "I love you." He looked at her and kissed her mouth. She walked off and he said "I'm not getting married." He walked out of the chapel.

Shortly after that, Idol asked "Did I just get dumped?" Her bridesmaid said "Yes Jamie, you did." Idol said "Well, I'm gonna tweet about this."

* * *

_**Scene and Intern 2 left the church! Also, Intern 2 dumped Idol! EPIC One-Shot! Favorite, Rate, and Review and stay AWESOME! BYE!  
**_


End file.
